DCCU
The DCEU '''is my fictional DC Cinematic Universe. I- Valeyard6282- created this new universe to break free from the bonds of the DCEU that ultimately hurt what I wrote by locking me into a world that didn't fit into my movies. Like the Fox X-Men Universe, I use alternate timelines to softly reboot the DCEU, keeping what I love and eliminating what I hate. I use the Flashpoint movie to do this. I will at some point write a Flashpoint idea but for now I'm just using plot points that I think should occur. So, here is a brief outline of my Flashpoint idea to frame this universe: Flashpoint Plot TBA - Flashpoint is a two-part movie like Infinity War and is marketed as "The End" of the DCEU. Ends with Barry resetting the timeline, also moving the two bullets fired at Bruce and redirecting them to kill Thomas and Martha instead. Barry's resetting of the timeline creates a new one where events after the Wayne's murder are erased. Flashpoint Universe * Thomas Wayne is a dark and brutal Batman as the mugger instead murdered Bruce Wayne instead. * Martha Wayne is the Joker as she was driven mad when her son died. * Nora Allen is alive. * Barry Allen is not Flash. * Leonard Snart is a respected superhero in Central City who's ideals create a national debate comparing the heroic Captain Cold to the brutal Batman much like how Daredevil and Punisher are compared. * Superman was never born. Instead Zor-El, brother of Jor-El, was sent to Earth instead. * The Justice League never existed. * The Amazons, led by Queen Diana, led a war on humanity- conquering the British Isles. * The Atlanteans rise up to stop the Amazons Nazi-like conquest and their war desolates western Europe and kills a large portion of the world's life. * In the flooded remains of Paris, Slade Wilson is a French pirate searching for his daughter- who was lost when Paris collapsed. * Cyborg is a vengeful man who's family was murdered in the war between the Atlanteans and Amazons. * Steve Trevor is a CIA operative sent by US President Oswald Cobblepot to infiltrate New Themyscira where London once stood. * Lois Lane is a CIA operative who was in London when it fell and was forced to betray America by Queen Diana. * Barry Allen experiments on himself, disfiguring his body in an attempt to give him superpowers once more. * Zor-El is being kept at Area 51 in Nevada. Zor-El's body is horribly disfigured from when his pod crashed in the Roswell Incident. The US Air Force recovered his body and took him to Nevada where they grafted many cybernetic implants onto his body to keep him alive. * Hal Jordon is the cruel head of Area 51 and is a high-ranking member of the US Air Force. * The Marvel Family is a crime family that is the greatest threat to Gotham City. Flashpoint Cast * Barry Allen- Ezra Miller * Batman- Jeffery Dean Morgan * The Joker- Lauren Cohan * Queen Diana- Gal Gadot * Emperor- Jason Mamoa * Cyborg Superman- Adam Driver * Slade Wilson- Mathieu Amalric * Victor Stone- Columbus Short * Steve Trevor- Chris Pine * Lois Lane- Amy Adams * Hal Jordon- Josh Duhamel * Leonard Snart- Matthew Lillard * Nora Allen- Maggie Gyllenhaal DCEU Vs. DCCU What this reboot does is edit the timeline and the universe, not erase it. While erasing forward from a certain point is much easier to explain, it also would erase movies that really help the DCEU like Man of Steel, Aquaman, and Shazam. What ends up happening is Barry uses the Reverse-Flash armor to gain temporary powers and he uses them to kill is mother- who lives in Gotham in this timeline. The Barry of the Flashpoint timeline witnesses this and ends up gaining the powers of Flash. At this point, the timeline is reset as DCEU Barry going back in time and preventing his mother's death is what caused the Flashpoint timeline to emerge. So when DCEU Barry killed his mother, it created a new timeline known as the DCCU. The most notable difference is Gotham. Gotham and Metropolis are no longer sister cities and Gotham is revamped into my vision of the city. Because of this; Batman V. Superman, Suicide Squad, and Justice League never take place. Man of Steel does because Metropolis isn't altered in the DCCU and it was a secluded city into it was retconned next to Gotham in Batman V Superman. The Barry of the DCCU is the same Barry from the Flashpoint timeline. The DCEU Barry was lost adrift into the Multiverse, becoming a being called Zoom. DCEU Timeline * Wonder Woman (1918) * Wonder Woman '84 (1984) * Man of Steel (2012) * Batman Vs. Superman: Dawn of Justice (2013) * Suicide Squad (2015) * Justice League (2017) * Aquaman (2018) * Shazam (2018) * Flashpoint (2019) * Flashpoint: The End (2019) '''DCCU Begins: DCCU Timeline * Wonder Woman (1918) * Wonder Woman '84 (1984) * The Batman (1997) * Joker (2002) * Joker II- Arkham Knight (2002) * Joker III- Fall to Insanity (2002) * Batman: No Man's Land (2007) * Man of Steel (2012) * Man of Steel 2 (2014) * Aquaman (2016) * Flash (2016) * The Justice League (2017) * Shazam (2018) * Batman Vs. Superman (2018) * Green Lantern Corps (2019) * Untitled The Batman Sequel (2020) Category:Movies Category:DC Movies Category:Valeyard6282 Category:DCCU